Losing memories
by LovingRainbow
Summary: When Shirayuki and Zen go to visit the fair, a dark shadow befalls them. Shirayuki unfortunately encounters an accident while saving Zen, hits her head and loses her memories. The doctors say she might never gain it back ever again. Read this tragical love story as the prince tries to do everything to help his princess to regain her memories. Will she gain it back? (Mature)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot.**

Chapter 1

Shirayuki's exquisite and beautiful red hair was blowing in the direction of the wind. Her face was bathed by the beautiful sunshine. Her green eyes were like emerald, like jade, a colour which had so entranced me, which had always trapped me. Never allowed me to move.

She was moving around gracefully in her room, preparing herbs and experiencing various plants. She did all that so that she could save the life of people. She was kind, brave, and anything other than a cheater. She was... everything no other girl could ever be.

I was sitting on the seat, watching her, hypnotized by her fluidity and gracefulness. She was humming a song, a song I had never heard, but which was the most beautiful melody ever to have penetrated my ears. I sat, frozen in place, with my eyes closed, listening. I was drawn to her voice the way bees are drawn to flowers.

This beautiful, courageous woman, who has always proved herself in every difficult situation, who has always been the one woman to be there for me when no one else was there, who was there to listen to my stupidity, laugh at my not-so-funny jokes, smiled at me when no one else did, looked out for me when I was in danger, had, in every way, stolen my heart without even realising it. She had always done so much for me, it's idiotic how I could never do...much for her.

I stood up. I walked to her. She had her back to me. The breeze which entered through her open window, seemed to blow her hair in such a mesmerising manner. I was caught in her spell. I couldn't run away.

I walked up to her. She didn't realize it yet. My heart was beating, drumming, hammering in my chest.

I slipped my arms around her slender waist, locking her body in my arms and pulling her body to my chest. She froze, stopped doing what she was doing. I sighed contentedly in her ear, resting my chin on her shoulder from behind. I inhaled her sweet feminine scent. The scent schich I could recognize in any crowd. No one smelt as good as she did.

"Ze-Zen. What are you doing?" She asked, trying to make a feeble attempt at slipping out of my arms. I didn't let her. I tightened my hold on her.

"Why Shirayuki? Can't I embrace you?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feeling of my breath in her ear. I could picture her red tomato face. She is so cute!

"Y-you can, but... I am working right now. And what if someone comes in th-through the door?" She muttered, leaning on to me involuntarily. Her voice was just a mere whisper.

I smiled, touching my lips to her neck. I think I felt her body react immediately to my kiss and she turned around to face me. Her eyes were darker than usual. I so want this beautiful lady to be mine.

She swallowed, biting her lower lip. Her breathing was shallow, faster than normal. She immediately pushed her forefinger into my chest. "You," she said, "stop distracting me." Her voice wasn't angry, and I laughed at her adoring cuteness.

"You so never let me work without distracting me. Humph." She pouted. Then, her smiled returned when I laughed. Turning her back to me, she started working again.

"Hey," I spoke. "I am free tomorrow. I have finished a lot of my work." I said, looking at the floor. A blush creeped up my face, but I pushed it away. "If you don't mind, will you like to go out to...visit the fair with me?"

She turned back to look at me. Her lips adorned a beautiful sweet smile. "Sure, Zen. I don't have much work tomorrow either. I believe I can go tomorrow."

"It's a promise then." I said, smiling mischievously at her. "You cannot step out of it."

"I won't." She smiled. "I promise."

I immediately cupped her cheek and pulled her face close to mine, not giving her any time to react. Her eyes were wide open when I pressed her lips to mine. For a mere peck though. I gently kissed her before I moved away. "Promise."

Saying that, I finally moved out of her room.


End file.
